a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus with a programming capability.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional copiers are generally provided only with limited functions of the preparation of copies of a number each time predetermined for each original or the selection of monochromatic or three-color copying mode in response to each presetting of color mode, and are therefore inconvenient, in case of copying in different sizes, copying in different color modes or copying in different copy numbers for different sizes or different color modes from a same original or in case of copying with different sizes, color modes or copy numbers from different originals, in requiring the operator to readjust the copying mode for each copying.